DESTINY OF THE GUARDIAN
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Maka, Soul, Kid, Patti, and Liz are sent on a mission after a guardian whose soul is unlike any have ever come across. What will they do when they realize the power of this guardian?
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm back with another story. I kept telling myself that I wouldn't post any new stories until after I have completed some others but that didn't go over well. I just have too many stories in mind.

I own nothing from Soul Eater.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Will Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz please come to the death room," Death's voice echoed through the halls and the gang looked at each other confused.

"Why do you think he is calling us in? Sounded a lot more urgent than usual," Maka asked.

"Who knows?" Soul shrugged as he put his arms behind his head. "Let's go then go get some food after. I'm starving."

"Agreed," Patty and Liz replied as they started walking down the hall on either side of Kid.

"What should we do for dinner Soul?" Maka asked as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"I don't know Maka, maybe something with seafood?" The white haired boy replied.

"That sounds good!" Patty exclaimed childishly as she giggled.

The five students walked through the hallway to the Death Chamber and the quiet rumbles of their stomachs could be easily heard. As they reached the death chamber, Stein appeared in front of them, having just fallen off his chair yet again. Soul shook his head as they passed him as walked up to the mirror.

"Ah welcome everyone," Death smiled and clapped his hands together. "I have a mission for you."

"Damn," Soul muttered as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"This mission is very important Soul. There are several Kishin in a village near the coast causing havoc for the humans. I need you to go collect them. There is also a rumor..." Death trailed off and the five students shifted in unease. "I heard that some kind of spirit lives outside the village that is supposed to protect the village but the past month there hasn't been any sign of the guardian."

"If this spirit was real, do you think the Kishin could have gotten to it?" Liz asked slightly creeped out. Everyone knew she didn't do too well with any type of creepy.

"It is possible. If the rumors are true and this spirit is real, I want you to call before coming back to the academy."

"Yes sir," Maka spoke determined.

"Well good luck!" Everyone turned to leave. "Kid stay for a minute."

"Should we stay?" Liz asked.

"You two wait out side with the others," Death spoke calmly before it became quiet as everyone except Kid left the room.

"What is it father?" Kid asked calmly.

"It is very important that you find the guardian," Death spoke quietly, showing how serious he was.

"So the guardian is real?"

"Yes, while the others deal with the Kishin, your job is to find the guardian. They are in danger and only you can save them."

"If you know so much about this guardian then tell me, why is he so special?"

"Her soul is like none we have ever come across," Spirit spoke as he appeared.

"Her?" Kid asked.

"Yes, now you must be going. Don't want to make the others wait much longer, do you?" Death spoke hastily.

"Very well, we will call as soon as we find this guardian," Kid spoke as he started walking out of the room.

"Are you sure we should have sent them on this mission?" Spirit asked quietly. "After all, she never was so kind to strangers who are meissers and weapons."

"If they cannot get her to come to DWMA then no one will be able to," Death muttered, his masked eyes narrowed.

"Sure Kid is up to the job? Once he sees her..."

"I know, I only hope that he can complete this mission. She needs to be here at the academy so she doesn't get hurt anymore."

"Yeah," Spirit sighed as they turned to the mirror that showed the image of black haired girl standing on a rock several feet from a shoreline playing a flute as her crimson kimono flapped gently around her in the breeze. "She is just like her mother, talented in music and dressed in traditional Japanese clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from Soul Eater.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Kid, what did Lord Death want to talk to you about?" Maka asked.

"He told me that I had to focus on finding the guardian while you and Soul focus on the Kishin," Kid replied as they headed out of town, supplies packed on the back of Soul's bike.

"Why is that?" Maka frowned.

"I don't know," Kid sighed honestly before it became quiet as they traveled.

The five students were now on the road, about five hours away from the village. Soul was on his bike with Maka behind him while both Patti and Liz were in weapon form in Kid's holster while he flew on his skateboard. All their minds were on the mission, but Kid was more distracted by it.

From what he could piece together, the guardian was definitely female from what Spirit had said. From what his father had said, that he wanted her at the academy, then she was around their age, maybe a couple years off. What confused him was the fact his father said he was the only one who could save her.

"Kid, are you alright?" He blinked in surprise when he heard Liz speak and realized that he had dazed off.

"Just thinking about the mission," Kid replied as he saw Soul slowing done before he came to a complete stop ahead off him.

"Is there something more than what you told is earlier?"

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to say at the moment." Kid couldn't lie to his weapons otherwise their soul wavelengths would have been out of sync but he also couldn't tell them exactly what happened in the Death Chamber.

"Ok, just remember Kid, we trust you and we're here if you need anything." Kid smiled at Liz's comment.

"Kid, you hungry?" Maka called as he got closer to them.

"I am!" Patti giggled as she appeared in human form near Maka and Soul.

"Ah, it's nice being in my normal form. Weapon form that long starts hurting my back," Liz stretched her arms above her head as she appeared in human form a well.

"Do you have any giraffe sandwiches?" Patti squealed as Soul unstrapped a bag from his motorcycle and handed it to Maka to go through.

"No, we didn't exactly have time to shape them," Maka replied, tiredly.

"Aww," Patti pouted before bustting up laughing as a breeze swirled around them.

Everyone sat down in the grass as Maka handed out the food before sitting next to Soul. It became quiet as they ate beside Patti who was singing quietly as she played with her food. Liz shook her head and looked over at Kid who was actually eating the unsymmetrical food without complaint, but his eyes were closed. Probably thinking about what he had been earlier., his portion of the mission.

"Alright, let's get going," Soul spoke as he got to his feet. "I want to be in the town before the sun goes down. This road isn't safe at night."

"Yes," Maka jumped to her feet as well. They collected the bags that had contained their food and stuck them into the bag before getting ready to go, Maka on Souls bike while Patti and Liz were in weapon form with Kid on his board. Then they were on their way.

They reached the village as the sun was about to set and saw a multitude of people huddled near the beach. Soul parked his bike under a tree and Kid stopped next to them as Liz and Patti transformed. The five started walking towards the group and found that everyone was looking like they were worshiping something, all kneeling on the ground.

"What's going on?" Liz whispered cautiously.

"I have no idea," Maka replied back.

"Every sunrise and sunset, the mistress plays for the villagers," a croaky voice answered. The five turned and saw an old woman standing near an alley way. "The mistress protects is day and night. Her music is like a shield against demons."

"Music?" Soul looked over at the beach where the villagers were bowing. "What kind?"

"Go see for yourself, the mistress will be arriving soon if she comes," the old woman spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"The last month or so she hasn't arrived as frequently though we still hear the faint sounds of her music. It seem more distressed but still protects all the same." Then the woman walked off

"That was weird. Lets check it out," Maka replied before pulling Soul with her towards the beach.

About ten feet from the shore was a flat pedestal about five feet wide. All across the top of the pedestal were flowers laid neatly and several villagers were walking across a small rock path out to the stone with flowers still in their hands. The rest had their hands crossed across their upper chest and neck, the back of their hands an inch or so away from their faces with their heads bowed, eyes hidden against their arms making it so they wouldn't see...or some time like that.

"Everyone looks so funny," Patti giggled before Liz covered Patti's mouth to keep her quiet.

"You need to be quiet, Patti, we could insult someone accidentally here," Liz whispered.

"Strangers..." "Strangers have come..." "Are we in danger loosing out mistress...?" Voices erupted quietly around the students but no one moved from their positions. "Is our mistress in danger...?"

"Our arrival has unnerved everyone here," Soul muttered. "Kid after the sun sets, if this mistress doesn't appear, you start looking for her. Lord Death has given you separate orders."

"Yes," Kid nodded his head.

"Does Lord Death's orders mean we cannot come with you? Specially if he didn't tell us as well?" Liz asked quietly.

"I guess so," Kid sighed. "Liz, Patti, when the sun finally sets, stay with Maka and Soul and help defeat the Kiskins here. Ill be fine."

"'Kay!" Patti giggled around Liz's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from Soul Eater.

Please read and review.

* * *

"The sun is setting," a man in a white robe spoke and all went silent. The two Meisters and the three weapons stood to the side as the man stood on the first stone off the shore. "Mistress it is time for you to play for us!"

"Strangers have come to hear me play?" A small voice echoed through the village before a black cloaked figure appeared on the pedestal.

"They have only just arrived but I believe so mistress," the white robed man spoke as he brought his hands to his face, shielding his view of the cloaked woman as he knelt on the stones. "They have offered no threat. Please play for us as you always have."

"It is only my duty," the black cloaked figure replied, her voice soft. Her hands came into view, one holding a flute then the end came to the edge of the hood and music started to flow through the instrument.

"It's like the music is caressing us," Maka whispered in awe. "Can we really take the Guardian away to the academy? Away from this village?"

"We must," Kid replied quietly. "Father said that the guardian needed to be at the academy to be safe."

"From the Kishin?"

"Another one gone," the old woman appeared next to the students. "When her music plays, it caresses the meek. But when it wraps around one who has been corrupted, it destroys their wickedness, leaving behind only a red orb. She truly is our guardian."

"Kishin eggs...?" Liz gasped ad the students saw three eggs floating at the edge of the water. "What is she?"

"No one knows young one," the old woman croaked. "She was born among us, just like everyone else. Her father was a fisherman, her mother the guardian before her. As soon as she turned five, she was taken out of the village to the shrine up at the high cliff and was taught from then on her destiny to be the next guardian. No one has seen her face since she left; it is a sin among the village to ever look upon her face."

"Why?" Maka asked.

"The rest of the village doesn't really remember her being one of the children when she lived her. They all believe she is a guardian angel from god. Strange though she hasn't touched the orbs yet. Usually once they appear she brings them into her body, but tonight she hasn't and the night music is almost ending..."

"Meisters, you cannot stay in our village," the guardian spoke quietly as she lowered her flute. "Feed your weapons and leave. There is nothing here you need besides those orbs."

"Is she for real?" Soul frowned. "Not cool, I kill my food. I don't receive it as a gift."

"We do not kill here," the white robed man spoke. "Our mistress has offered you a gift, if you refuse, you shall be punished for insulting her kindness."

"Take your gift and leave," the guardian spoke before disappearing.

"Kid go," Maka spoke quietly as the three weapons walked over to the Kishin eggs. "There are other Kishin waiting for a fight, I can feel it. The old woman said the guardian was raised on the high cliff near a shrine."

"Very well. Take care of Patti ad Liz," kid spoke before summoning his skateboard and flying up towards the cliffs.

"Take care of yourself Kid, your left without your weapons. What is a grim reaper and a Meister without their weapon?" Maka spoke to herself as the villagers started to scatter now that the Kishin eggs had been eaten.

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked as the three came back.

"Stay hidden but we cannot leave the village until we have the guardian," Soul spoke quietly.

"You can stay at my place, young ones," the old woman smiled.

"Why?"

"You have come to take our mistress to a safer place, no?"

"Yeah," Maka spoke cautiously.

"She is always in danger here, even though she protects us. Only people like her can protect her. You are students of the Death Academy, right?"

"How do you know that?" Liz asked as they followed her down the street.

"I met Lord Death some time ago when the guardian was just a baby. Fourteen years ago, when the former guardian had our mistress, Lord Death came to our village to talk to me. I have seen four generations of Guardians and I'm one of the elders. I've known for a while that soon she would need to leave. None of the villagers really realize that the reason there are many attacks on the village is because of her. When she leaves, the village will be safe."

"I hope Kid is alright," Liz frowned as they entered a small home.

"Same," Maka replied quietly.

Kid weaved around trees as he flew up the hill towards the cliff. In the distance he could see a lit up area and could hear the sounds of water rushing to his left. When the trees started to thin, he got off his board and walked the rest of the way. What he saw once he reached the edge of the tree line was not what he expected.

"Such symmetry..." Kid whispered.

Pillars were lined up on both sides of a pathway not too far from him that led to a spring that had a giant rock on the center that had water coming out of it. Kid walked down the pathway, looking around and taking in the symmetry that he didn't see the person for why he had come.

"What are you doing here?" The voice of the guardian reached Kid's ears and he looked over at the spring and saw a girl waist deep in the water, her arms covering her chest and her face was completely hidden by her hair. "Meister why are you trespassing?"

"I..." Kid realized the situation he put himself in for not paying attention and felt a nose bleed on its way as he felt himself falling backwards.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing from Soul Eater.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Hey!" Kid felt something hit his face and he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the midnight moon. "Shesh, you Meisters really are stupid."

Kid looked around and saw a black cloaked figure next to him. "What...?"

"You've been unconscious the past two hours since you arrived up here," the girl spoke quietly. "Honestly... Inconsiderate males walking in on a woman bathing..."

"I didn't..."

"Oh so what do you call it when you stared at me while I was bathing?" Kid felt his face heat up as he sat up and the girl handed him a cup of tea."That what I thought. Why are you up at the Guardian Shrine?"

"We are here to take you to the Death Academy," Kid replied. "You'll be safer there."

"I cannot leave the village unprotected. Those red orbs are souls of unclean humans," the girl replied as she stood and picked up her flute.

"They are called Kishin eggs. It's how Meisters strengthen their weapons. Do you realize that the Kishin keep arriving because they are after you?"

"You're saying that if I left, the village would be safe?" The girl stopped and turned her hooded head towards him. "I don't believe it."

"Why do you keep your face hidden?"

"No one needs to see the face if their guardian."

"You're more like Meisters than a guardian. My father wants you to come to the academy where you can be safe."

"Does not matter what you say, I will not leave my village..."

"How can you live like this? You used to play like the other villagers..."

"Then it came time for me to be taught how to protect my village."

"Now it's time for you to live for yourself," a voice came from the tree line ad Kid saw his team and the old woman from before.

"Madam Terrance...?"

"It's time, Ayano," the old woman smiled as she walked towards the guardian. "I'll take care of our village, but you must go with these five."

"Why?"

"It's not safe for you anymore to stay here," Terrance replied as she reached forward and pulled off the girls' hood.

"Madam Terrance..." The girl gasped as the hood fell back.

"The horror..." Kid gasped and crouched by a tree, looking like he was about to gag. "So unsymmetrical..."

"Is he alright?" Ayano asked.

"Wow..." Liz gasped.

"What?" Ayano frowned, blinking two toned eyes in confusion. Her left red and her right gold. Her black hair was longer on the right that went to her collarbone, bangs easily able to hide her gold eye and the left side went to her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Kid has a problem," Liz spoke calmly. "He hates anything unsymmetrical, no matter what it is."

Ayano looked over at the muttering black haired boy and frowned. "If he hates anything unsymmetrical, doesn't he hates himself too? I mean what about those three white lines..."

"GAH...! She's right... I do hate myself. No matter what I do, I cannot make myself symmetrical. I'm so worthless!"

"And there he goes..." Liz sighed.

"He's hilarious!" Patti giggled.

"Wow, talk about issues," Ayano muttered as she pulled off the cloak, revealing an ankle length crimson kimono that had slits to her waist with black pants underneath. Her small feet where bare and there was a small cylinder shape pouch strapped to her right leg that held her flute. "Madam Terrance, are you sure?

"It's time for you to go to the academy. Your mother would have wanted it. They'll teach you there how to harness your power better."

"If you say so Madam," Ayano bowed to the elderly woman. "I'll do as you wish. Make sure to protect the villagers."

"Yes now go."

"Patti, tell Kid what needs to happen in your special way," Liz spoke calmly.

"Okay," Patti spoke, her face straight before walking over to Kid. "Get your ass moving right now, damn you!"

"I hate you so much Patti!" Kid cried but he got to his feet. He kept his head down but it was an improvement.

"Who are you people?" Ayano asked.

"Mind your manners, missy!"

"Sorry Madam Terrance," the girl muttered.

"It's alight. I am Maka Albarn, and this is my weapon, Soul Evans. The one with symmetry issues is Death the Kid, or just Kid. His two weapons are Liz and Patti Thompson," Maka pointed to everyone as she introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you all. You may have figured out my name already but I am Ayano Unmei."

"Uh, Soul how are we going to get her back to the academy?" Maka asked suddenly.

"Never thought about that," Soul muttered. "Weren't we supposed to contact death once we collected the guardian?"

"Oh yeah!" Maka pulled out a mirror and wrote on it. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's Door, Lord death are you there?"

"Hello hello! How's it going?" Death appeared in the mirror before a familiar red head pushed past him.

"My poor Maka, I've been so worried about you! Come back home!"

"Go away dad..."

"You..." Ayano walked closer to Maka and stared at the mirror.

"Hello Miss Unmei, how are you today?" Death spoke from behind Spirit. "Have my students told you what the plan is?"

"Somewhat, the fact that you want me there at that school of yours because I'm not safe here anymore."

"Yes yes, so how's it going?"

"Well you see Lord Death, we didn't really think about transportation for the way back once we collected the guardian..."

"Oh...? Ayano have you not talked to them about this?"

"They haven't really given me time to talk, creepy person thingy. They mention transportation then summon you on that mirror."

"I see. Well I'll see everyone when you arrive back at the academy! Take care!"

"But sir...!" Maka exclaimed but he disappeared.

"Seriously people, you all are hopeless," Ayano spoke as she pulled out her flute. "Where is this academy place anyway?"

"Death City," Soul muttered.

"How did you five get here?"

"Soul has his bike and Kid has his board. Liz and Patti were in his gun holsters while I was behind Soul," Maka replied.

"How about we make this fun?" Ayano smiled, twirling her flute.

"Young mistress, you should know be..."

"I am not the village guardian anymore, Madam Terrance," Ayano interrupted. "You told me to live my life, so screw all my lessons. I'm only 14."

"How would you make things interesting?" Soul asked, slightly intrigued.

"First one to this academy gets a free meal; loser has to pay."

"I'm in," Soul smiled, revealing pointed teeth.

"What are you, a shark?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Let's just see how fast you can go," Ayano smirked before bringing her flute to her lips and she shot up into the sky.

"Let's go," Soul smiled before grabbing Maka's hand and dragging her back down the cliff side towards where his bike was parked. "I won't loose this game."

"Soul..." Maka exclaimed but ran with him while Patti laughed hysterically as she and Liz transformed into their weapons while Kid summoned his skateboard and hopped onto it.

"Let's beat them," Kid smirked as he shot off into the sky after the 14 year old completely asymmetrical girl.

"I want a giraffe!" Patti exclaimed.

"We've been over this Patti," Liz muttered. "No giraffes."

The only reply that Liz got back was Patti sticking her tongue out before laughing again.


End file.
